


Trick Drabble #13

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, M/M, google it, mudding, nick caves, student nick clark, student troy auto, troy being a nag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt "911? Yes, I’d like to report a loser."





	Trick Drabble #13

**Author's Note:**

> @messiahofdystopia asked
> 
> 911 yes I like to report a loser Troy bitching Nick. Thank You

Troy flicked another paper ball at Nick from across the room, this one landing in his hair and making Troy let out a chuckle.

“Would you cut it out, I’m trying to study.” Nick grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair to dislodge the little piece of crumpled paper.

“You’ve been studying all day, let’s go out. It’s been raining all day and that means it’s perfect weather to go mudding. C’mon let’s go before the sun comes out and dries everything up.” Troy pleaded, giving his boyfriend a grin when he finally looked up from the book he;d been buried in.

“Really, that’s why you’re bugging me?” Nick asked, looking rather unimpressed.

With a roll of his eyes Troy picked up his cellphone and held it to his ear before saying  “911? Yes, I’d like to report a loser.” he said mockingly.

With a groan Nick slammed his book closed. “Fine, we can go mudding. But you’d better let me driving this time! It get’s boring just bouncing around in the damn passengers seat while you splash through puddles!” He said hotly as he shoved away from his desk and made to go get his boots.

Troy bounced to his feet with a grin and rushed over to pull Nick into a quick kiss the other young man wasn’t expecting. “I’ll let you drive AND I’ll let you get lucky if there’s nobody at the lake when we get there.” Troy promised sweetly before planting another quick kiss on Nick’s lips 

Nick tried not to laugh at that.”Like you actually care if anyone's around when we go at it.” He grumbled as he get his feet dressed and made to follow his boyfriend out to their old jeep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
